Saiyan In Fairy Tail
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: After testing out an experiment with Bulma, Kagome is accidentally sent to a different dimension. Will she make it back home or will she be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairing Options Poll:

Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel and Kagome

Gray and Juvia

Gray and Kagome

Laxus and Kagome

Laxus and Mirajane

Kagome and Dragon Slayers

Kagome and Harem

Kagome and Older Romeo

Kagome and Rogue

Kagome and Sting

Kagome and Trunks

Natsu and Lucy

Nastu and Kagome

Romeo and Both

Romeo and Pan

Romeo and Wendy

Chapter One:

Kagome Son, daughter of Goku and Chichi Son, and younger sister of Gohan and her twin brother Kazuo, and older sister of Goten. Despite Goku's constant persuading of her cutting her hair and Vegeta threating to cut it, her long thick black uncontrollable hair was left down reached her hips but would be put into a braid or ponytail before training or a fight if she had was able to put her hair in one.

She wore a navy blue crop top, khaki cargo pants with a black belt that had a silver chain connected to it, black fingerless gloves, a couple of hair ties on her wrists, in case any of them broke, and Timberland boots.

She was currently casually floating through the Brief home making her way towards Bulma who she had promised to help with a couple of experiments after she finished training with her dad and Vegeta. She just hoped it wouldn't take all day like last time, today she had planned to go to the movies with Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Koga and Inuyasha later.

~ Four Experiments Later ~

The first experiment was s semi-success. The point of the experiment was for the device to be able to make anything, no matter how much it weighs, be able to become weightless. For now, it was able to make heavy objects weightless, but it made light objects as heavy as a cinder block.

The second one was a success. The experiment was supposed to be the opposite of the gravity chamber, an anti-gravity device, instead of making the gravity heavier it makes the gravity lighter, so light that it allows anything in the room to float.

The third experiment ended with Kagome being shocked and her hair standing up and shooting everywhere. She pouted when Bulma laughed at her until Kagome touched her causing her to be shocked too and her hair standing up also.

The fourth and last experiment had blown up in their faces, literally. After cleaning the soot of their face, Bulma checked the blueprints for it while Kagome looked around her lab. She kept looking until she saw a machine that was two huge spheres each on top of a platform. Beside one of the spheres was what she guessed to be the control panel. "What's this?" Kagome asked Bulma never taking her eyes off the machine.

Bulma looked to see what Kagome was looking at. "Oh that's a failed experiment I've been working on it's supposed to send objects wherever I want to send them, but so far it sends inanimate objects ten feet away, I haven't had the time to test it myself yet. There is a remote to go with it I think it's around here ... somewhere in this mess." She told her as she looked around the mess she called a lab.

"Why don't we test out this one?" Kagome asked as she finally turned around and looked at Bulma she watched as she hesitated. "While I do want to test out and see what would happen if you were to test it and if it would succeed due to your Saiyan blood but I don't know if we should Gome this could be dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you," Bulma told her as she got up and walked over to her. 'Plus I don't want to hear Chichi nagging.' She thought dryly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the thought.

"I'm not going to get in it, we can throw in a couple of objects or something," Kagome told her really wanting to see this experiment in action. She watched as Bulma appeared to be thinking it over and smiled when she agreed.

While they both set out to get the needed materials, neither of them noticed Goten and Trunks sneak into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairing Options Poll:

Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel and Kagome: 1

Gray and Juvia

Gray and Kagome

Laxus and Kagome

Laxus and Mirajane

Kagome and Dragon Slayers: 2

Kagome and Harem: 2

Kagome and Older Romeo

Kagome and Rogue

Kagome and Sting

Kagome and Trunks

Natsu and Lucy

Nastu and Kagome

Romeo and Both

Romeo and Pan

Romeo and Wendy

Chapter Two:

While Bulma was getting the machine to start Kagome was finishing gathering the objects they were going to test out. "This should do it," Kagome said to herself as she finished placing the last object on the table. She had gotten a couple of apples, a rubber ball, a bouncing ball and one of Vegeta's weights. Looking at Bulma, she noticed she was still getting the machine ready.

"Almost ready?" Kagome asked her curiously. When she didn't respond Kagome knew she was deep in thought, so she repeated the question a little louder. "A couple more minutes tops," Bulma responded as she continued to focus on the machine. 'She can't hear a thing when she's concentrating.' Kagome thought amusedly as she smiled to herself before she frowned when she saw Trunks and Goten standing in front of the machine out of the corner of her eye. 'Might as well get them out of here before Bulma realizes they're here.' She thought with a sigh.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked as she walked over towards them with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know you're not supposed to be in here when I'm helping Bulma with her experiments especially after what happened last time." She told them.

"How were we suppose to know it was going to explode?" Goten asked. "Plus it wasn't so bad the rest of grandpa's hair grew back." Trunks added and laughed sheepishly when Kagome to stared at him dryly. "That's not the point, and you know it," Kagome said. "Now I'm gonna ask again, why are you here?" She asked them both.

"I remember mom saying that the machine is going to send things anywhere which is so awesome! So we wanted to help with the experiment!" Trunks told her with an excited grin before him and Goten got onto the machine and stood in the middle.

"Get down from there you two," Kagome told them. "Where do you think it'll send us?!" Goten asked Trunks excitedly, ignoring Kagome in the process. "Maybe it'll send us to a different city!" Trunks said excitedly. "Or a different state!" Goten said bouncing up and down in excitement. "Or a different country!" Trunks said just as excitedly. "Or a different planet!" They both said at the same time.

"Or it's not going to send you anywhere because you're both going to get off," Kagome told them as she walked onto the machine so that she was standing behind them and gently pushed them both off of it ignoring their whines and protests.

"But Gome~." Goten started but was cut off by Kagome. "Don't 'but Gome' me, it hasn't been tested yet. What if something happens to you? Goten you know how bad mom would freak." Kagome told them as she watched Goten nod sadly. "Maybe when it has been tested and if Bulma says it's okay then you can use it, okay?" She continued and smiled when they looked at her with hopeful smiles.

Before she could walk off of the machine, she saw a circle light up nearby the edge of the sphere on the bottom before a light shot up all around her connecting the platforms. She walked towards the light and touched it before yanking her hand back with a shout and shook her hand when it burned her, putting her hand on the light while ignoring the pain, she gave it a push and realized that it was now solid.

Kagome, Goten, and Trunks stared at the light before Kagome began to desperately try to find a way out while Goten and Trunks ran over to Bulma yelling for her to turn the machine off.

When Goten and Trunks got to Bulma, she looked at them and demanded to know why they were there before she realized they were in hysterics. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked them worriedly. She watched as they both began to talk rapidly at the same time while pointing at the machine.

She turned to the machine and screamed loudly when she saw Kagome inside and that she was slowly disappearing. She wanted to run over to her, but her legs wouldn't move, she was scared to turn off the machine because she didn't know what would happen if she did all she could do was watch as Kagome watched them terrified while the rest of her body's molecules floated towards the top platform until she was no longer there.

She felt her body fall to its knees and could hear Trunks yelling for Vegeta, Goten crying loudly, and Vegeta come into the room demanding to know what was wrong but the only thing she could think of was three things Kagome was now gone, her machine worked, and that Chichi was going to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairing Options Poll:

Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel and Kagome: 1

Gray and Juvia

Gray and Kagome

Laxus and Kagome: 1

Laxus and Mirajane

Kagome and Dragon Slayers: 3

Kagome and Harem: 2

Kagome and Older Romeo

Kagome and Rogue

Kagome and Sting

Kagome and Trunks

Natsu and Lucy

Nastu and Kagome

Romeo and Both

Romeo and Pan

Romeo and Wendy

Chapter Three:

After ten minutes of listening to Goten cry and Trunks try to explain what happened, but he was still speaking rapidly Vegeta sighed irritably before walking over to Bulma and shoved her shoulder roughly, forcing her out of her train of shock.

He glared at her furiously when she turned to glare at him. She opened her mouth to demand why he pushed her and what the hell was his problem when he cut her off. "I have listened to Kakarot's son wail at the top of his lungs for the past ten minutes while our son has failed to explain the situation. Now I'm going to ask you. What happened?" He demanded angrily.

Bulma sighed before she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll explain once Chichi gets out." She said as she walked past him towards the closest house phone.

"What does Kakarot's woman has to do with anything?" Vegeta asked as he walked behind her. "Becuase that's why Goten is wailing. Something happened to Kagome." Bulma told him. "What happened to Kakarot's brat?!" Vegeta demanded again.

"I told you that I would tell you after Chichi gets here!" Bulma yelled before she picked up the house phone and dialed Chichi's house phone number. She ignored Vegeta's glare as she leaned against the wall and waited for someone to answer the phone, hoping and praying that it was Goku and not Chichi. As she listened to the phone ring, she thought about how she was going to tell them what happened and then explain what happened when they got there.

She was going to hang up and try again when someone answered the phone. "Hello?" She heard Goku say causing her to sigh relieved. 'Thank Kami it's Goku that means I have more time until I have to talk to Chichi.' She thought. "Hey, Goku it's me Bulma," Bulma told him. "Oh hey Bulma, whatsup?" Goku said she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"There was ... an incident involving Kagome. How soon can you and Chichi get here?" Bulma asked him. When she didn't hear him reply she became confused. "Hello? Hello? Goku are you still there?" She called out.

"I'm right here," Goku told her as he instant transmission into the room with his arm around Chichi's waist. Bulma jumped and glared at him. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him. Goku chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He was going to say something when Chichi cut him off.

"What happened to my baby?!"

~ With Kagome ~

It was dark and cold that was all Kagome could tell, she could feel her body floating, where she was floating she didn't know. But as she tried to force her eyes open and move her body, she could feel a tingle shoot through her body as she passed through something after that she could feel her body falling as the wind whipped violently around her.

'I'm too tired to fly.' She thought as she continued to fall. She could hear someone shot before she felt her body being caught by someone.

* * *

Question:

Who caught Kagome?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairing Results:

Gajeel and Both: 0

Gajeel and Levy: 0

Gajeel and Kagome: 6

Gray and Juvia: 0

Gray and Kagome: 0

Laxus and Both: 0

Laxus and Kagome: 3

Laxus and Mirajane: 1

Kagome and Cana: 1

Kagome and Dragon Slayers: 7 (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Sting, and Wendy)

Kagome and Ezra: 1

Kagome and Lucy: 1

Kagome and Harem: 3

Kagome and Mirajane: 0

Kagome and Older Romeo: 0

Kagome and Rogue: 0

Kagome and Sting: 0

Kagome and Trunks: 5

Natsu and Both: 1

Natsu and Lucy: 0

Nastu and Kagome: 0

Romeo and Both: 0

Romeo and Pan: 0

Romeo and Wendy: 1

Pairings:

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

Wendy paired with Kagome will not be in a romantic way. It will be in a motherly or big sister way.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Opening her eyes, Kagome noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. Looking around as best as she as she stretched she quickly realized she was no longer at Capsule Corp. Closing her eyes, she tried to find Goten or Trunks ki and groaned loudly and covered her eyes with her arms when she couldn't. 'Great! Not only am I not at Capsule Corp but I'm nowhere near it!' She thought angrily.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down and focus. 'Okay, I still have my cell phone, my charger and my bag of emergency senzu beans in my pockets.' She thought to herself. Sitting up she squeaked and jumped a little when her eyes landed on two people and two cats. 'How long have they been there?!' She thought mentally cursing herself for not noticing them earlier.

She saw a lean, muscular young man. He looked to be about average height with a slightly tan skin tone and black eyes that were staring at her with worry and something else Kagome couldn't identify, but she had seen Miroku give that look to Sango on occasion. He had spiky pink hair, she wondered why it seemed like she knew a lot of people with spiky hair and if she would meet more. He had some type of mark that to her looked like a tattoo, she couldn't make out what it was but could tell that it was red and located just below his right shoulder. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

Next, to him, she saw a woman with brown eyes that were staring at her with worry too and the same unidentifiable look in her eyes. She had long blonde hair that was in a side ponytail on the right side of her head with a blue bow. She had huge boobs that Kagome momentarily wondered if they were bigger than her own and a curvaceous body. She also had the same mark as the man, but her's was pick and located at the back of her right hand. She was wearing a blue vest like shirt with a white collar and long yellow buttons, yellow bow, white skirt, a small brown bag hanging on her hip by a leather strap and brown knee-high boots.

One of the cats was small and had blue fur with a white stomach. He had a rectangular head, with pink on the inside of his ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, which she thought was unusual for a cat but reminded her of Puar. He has a long blue white-tipped tail. He also had what looked like a green backpack on his back.

The other cat was small and had crimson red. She had a rectangular head, with pink on the inside of her ears, big light green eyes with little, thin eyebrows, and tiny whiskers. She has a triangular nose. Her body is rectangular too. She has a crimson red dark grey-tipped tail. She was wearing what looked a white school uniform shirt with no sleeves, light grey tie, and black matching skirt.

It was quiet for a while no one knowing what to say until the silence was finally broken by the man. "How do you feel?" He asked her. "I'm fine thank you. Um, where am I?" Kagome asked them both. She silently hoped it was somewhere she knew and could get back home from but, she had an awful feeling from their clothing styles that she wasn't. "You're in Fairy Tail." The girl answered causing Kagome to groan loudly and flop back onto the bed. "I don't know where or what that is!" Kagome yelled miserably.

"It's in Fiore." She heard a girl's voice, she didn't see who it was but knew it didn't belong to the blonde, so she assumed it belonged to the girl cat. 'They really are like Puar.' She thought as she sat back up. "I've never heard of that either." She told her honestly. She watched as all of their eyes widened before they looked at each other. "There's no way she can not know about Fiore. Maybe master Makarov can help?" The girl suggested.

Kagome watched as the cats jumped down from their seats before leaving the room. It was quiet again for a while before the girl broke the silence this time. "Oh, I'm sorry you have no idea who we are. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Natsu Dragneel, the two cats that left are Happy, the blue cat, and Sakura, the maroon cat." Lucy smiled warmly as she introduced them.

"I'm Kagome Son, nice to meet you. Are you either of you the one that caught me?" Kagome asked them both. She watched as Lucy blushed and Natsu snicked while pointing his thumb at Lucy. "She caught you," Natsu told Kagome as he continued to snicker. "Thank you," Kagome told her sincerely as she bowed. "No need to thank me," Lucy told her with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairings:

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

* * *

Note: Kazuo goes to look for her but ends up somewhere else or ends up with her. I can't seem to decide where he'll end up, so it's now a voting poll.

1\. Bleach

\- Pairing Ideas:

Kazuo and Orihime; Kazuo and Rangiku; Kazuo and Tatsuki; Kazuo and Yoruichi; Kazuo and Ichigo; Kazuo, Rangiku, and Yoruichi; Kazuo and Grimmjow; Kazuo and Starrk; Kazuo and Kenpachi; Kazuo and Byakuya; Kazuo, Orihime, and Ichigo; Kazuo and Tia

2\. Fairy Tail

\- Pairing Ideas: Kazuo and Erza; Kazuo and Mirajane; Kazuo and Cana; Kazuo, Erza, and Mirajane; Kazuo, Gray, and Juvia; Kazuo and Lisanna; Kazuo, Mirajane, and Lisanna; Kazuo, Cana, and Mirajane; Kazuo and Kinana; Kazuo and Levy; Kazuo and Evergreen; Kazuo and Flare

* * *

Chapter Five:

As the three of them waited for Master Makarov, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what caused her to end up here. 'I know it was Bulma's machine but why send me here of all places?' She wondered. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She watched as Sakura, Happy, and who she guessed was Master Makarov walk into the room.

Master Makarov was not what she was expecting him to be at all, she was expecting a tall, muscular man, but instead, he was an extremely short elderly man, so short she wondered if Krillin was taller than him or if he was the same size as Chiaotzu. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, a thick white mustache, and a beard. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants, and a light-colored high collared cape. 'Maybe he's like Master Roshi?' She thought.

"So you're the mysterious woman, tell me how is it you came to falling from the sky?" Master Makarov asked her. Kagome hesitated not knowing how to explain what happened to them without sounding as if she was lying. 'But then again I did fall from the sky, so there's a chance they'll believe me.' Kagome thought before she took a deep breath. Looking at them she felt like she could trust them, so she told them about Bulma's machine and how she came to be on it, where she was from, and who she was but not what she was not knowing how to explain what a Saiyan is.

It was quiet for a while before Master Makarov spoke. "I don't know how to tell you this young lady but, not only are you on Earth but in all my years of living have I ever heard of Mount Paozu." He told her sympathetically.

They watched as Kagome's eyes widened and she gripped the bedsheets tightly before her eyes began to water; causing Master Makarov, Happy, and Natsu to panic. "Please don't cry!" Master Makarov yelled. "I-I'm not crying!" Kagome's voiced wavered before she began to cry harder and covered her face with both of her hands.

After watching the guys panic and try to figure out how to make Kagome stop crying and cheer her up. Lucy looked at Sakura, who was watching them with a blank deadpanned stare, before sighed and got up from her seat. 'Men,' She thought as she shook her head and walked passed them and gave Kagome a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, we'll find a way for you to get home. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay with me." Lucy offered her. "Really?" Kagome sniffed and pulled back from the hug to look at her. "Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother." She told her. "You won't be a bother at all," Lucy reassured her as she sat down next to Kagome.

"You can even join Fairy Tail!" Natsu told her with a grin as he walked over to her and Lucy. "Are you sure it's okay for her to join?" Happy asked him. "Why not she seems strong, I can feel it!" Natsu grinned. "Join Fairy Tail? What's Fairy Tail?" Kagome asked them confused. "Why it's the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore where everyone's family." Master Makarov told her proudly. "So what do you say, will you become a Fairy Tail member?" Sakura asked her.

"Become a Fairy Tail member?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She looked down at her lap while she thought about her answer before looking up at everyone with a huge smile that resembled Goku's. "I'll do it!" She told them, smiling wider when they cheered.

"Great! Let's go find Mirajane!" Natsu yelled excitedly before grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her out of bed. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled before she, Sakura, and Happy followed behind them leaving Master Makarov behind.

'It's going to be even more interesting around here. To think there's a half Saiyan here in Fairy Tail now.' He thought with a chuckle as he slowly left the room. 'Maybe she'll be like Bardock and Gine, I wonder where they are.'

~ With Natus, Kagome, Lucy, Sakura, and Happy ~

They found Mirajane at the bar with Cana. "Hey, guys! Guys this is Fairy Tail's newest member Kagome Son. Kagome this is Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona." Natsu introduced them both with an excited grin. "Nice to meet you," Mirajane told her with a kind smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail," Cana said with a smile before drinking the rest of her beer.

Mirajane had long white hair that curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest along with a short upward ponytail from what would be her bangs. She has large blue eyes, fair skin, and a curvy voluptuous body with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp was located on her left thigh. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, high-heeled shoes that match her dress and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

Cana had tan skin, long thick wavy mid-back length brown hair with two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She was wearing a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, that revealed much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots.

"Mirajane, Kagome needs her Fairy Tail stamp," Lucy told her. Mirajane smiled a little and walked with them to where the magic stamp was. On the way there they told Mirajane about how Kagome came to be in Fairy Tail.

"How does this work?" Kagome asked them curiously as she looked at the stamp.

"It's a magical stamp that allows me to make any symbol, in this case, the Fairy tail emblem onto your body in any color you want. The emblem shows others that you are a Fairy Tail guild member," Mirajane explained to her as she picked up the stamp and turned to face Kagome. "Oooh okay, I think I get it now," Kagome told her. "Where you would like for it to be and what color?" Mirajane asked her.

Kagome thought about it before answering her. "Forest green and below where my shirt stops on my right ribs please," Kagome asked her. She watched as Mirajane pressed the stamp onto her ribs and the tool glowed a little before stopping right before Mirajane pulled it away, revealing Kagome's Fairy Tail mark.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel

B. Laxus

C. Natsu

D. Rogue

E. Sting

F. Gajeel and Laxus

G. Gajeel and Natsu

H. Gajeel and Rogue

I. Gajeel and Sting

J. Laxus and Natsu

K. Laxus and Rogue

L. Laxus and Sting

M. Natsu and Rogue

N. Natsu and Sting

O. Rogue and Sting

* * *

Chapter Six:

Kagome smiled at the people around her happy that they were giving her a place to call home while she waited for a way home. Before she could say anything, she was grabbed again by Natsu before he dragged her to the welcome party.

She was introduced to three people before walking around when Natsu began to fight with some guy. She was introduced to Erza Scarlet, who insisted on coming shopping with them later along with Cana and Mirajane. Ezra had long scarlet hair that covered her right eye and brown eyes. She has a slender and voluptuous figure. She was wearing armor, a blue skirt that stopped inches above her knees, knee-high black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

She was introduced to Gajeel Redfox who leaned down and sniffed her before saying she had a smell he's never smelled before. Gajeel was tall and muscular with long spiky black hair that was slicked back, showing his forehead. He had red eyes with slitted dark pupils and didn't have eyebrows but instead three round studs. There were also six studs on his nose, two on his chin, and two sets of three earrings in his ears. He had four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His Fairy Tail mark was black and located on his left arm just below his shoulder. He was wearing a black shabby sleeveless tunic with a light-grey opening running center of his torso and wears a grey belt, a black tattered scarf and a large wing-like ornament that covered most of his right arm, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands.

She was introduced to his exceed partner Panther Lily, she was confused about what exactly an exceed was, but Sakura was able to briefly explain it to her. Lily has a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. He looked like Happy, and Sakura except his fur is black and had round ears instead of pointed. He was wearing green pants with an orange waistband and black shoes.

~ At The Bar ~

Laxus Dcreyar sat at the bar as he drank beer out of his beer mug while he watched his guildmates celebrate their newest member. Laxus was a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes. His hair was blonde and slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing backward, though some fall in a small tuft on his forehead. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He was wearing a shirt with dark-lined sleeves and fur on the edges; green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt, a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes.

Next to him was his exceed partner Mukuro who was currently nibbling on one of the four mangos that were next to him with his tail swaying behind him content as he listened to Mirajane's excited shipping of the new member, who he guessed name was Kagome and other guild members. Mukuro had black fur, small gold eyes, and tiny whiskers. He was wearing a dark blue bandana with a black skull on it around his neck, a white vest with a hood, black cargo pants, and his fairy tail was on his back.

He watched as Natsu and Gray's fight included Erza when one of the two grabbed her strawberry cake, most likely not realizing it was Erza's and threw it at the other. He didn't see who threw it, but he did see it go flying in the air. Now she was raising hell, and he was enjoying watching every second of it.

He snickered quietly to himself before drinking more of his beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome sit down on the stool on his right. After a while of silence, he decided to introduce himself to her. Slightly turning his body to her, he smiled a little.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, and this is Mukuro." Laxus introduced them both to her. Mukro waved as he chewed on the mango. "I'm Kagome Son." Kagome introduced herself with a smile. "What type of magic do you do?" Mukuro asked her curiously when he finished his mango. "Magic?" Kagome asked him.

"You don't know about magic?" Laxus asked her shocked. "I do, but I didn't think it existed. Are there more than one kind or is it all one type of magic?" Kagome asked Laxus and Mukuro as she tried to hide her excited grin.

"There's all kinds of magic. For example, I can use lightning magic, lightning dragon slayer magic, thought projection, organic link magic, fairy law, and letter magic. Mukuro can use aera magic." Laxus told her with a proud grin before gulped down the rest of his beer. He tried not to blush when he saw Kagome's curious face.

'A-adorable.' He thought before he turned away from her to face Mirajane and get some more beer. "Want some?" He asked as he glanced at her before looking back at Mirajane. "I'm not old enough to drink," Kagome told him sheepishly hoping he didn't catch her staring at Mukuro's tail. Seeing the exceed's tails made her think of her tail which as currently hidden underneath her pants.

Why was it hidden? One reason was that she refused to cut holes into her pants. The second reason was that she didn't want her mom or anyone to cut her tail. The last reason was that whenever her she would argue with her friends, specifically Inuyasha, or if she was being stubborn and not wanting to stop training they would pull her tail.

She had to suppress a shudder at the thought of her tail being pulled. She was going to ask Mukuro about aera magic but was stopped when Laxus put a beer mug in front of her. "I told you I'm not old enough to drink." She told him with a pout.

"It'll be fine," Laxus told her with a grin before he gulped down his beer. Kagome sighed with a slight pout before sipping her beer. "Mmmm it's not as bad as I thought it would be, it's actually pretty good." She said before she drunk some more. "Mukuro-kun can you tell me what aera magic is?" She asked him curiously. "Aera magic is magic that allows exceeds to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly," Mukuro explained before producing his wings to show her.

"Can everyone fly or is it just exceeds?" Kagome asked him as she leaned her elbows onto the bar. "Its just exceeds, people can't fly," Laxus told her as he looked at her. "I can fly," Kagome told him before drinking more of her beer.

She glared at Laxus when she heard him snort. "I highly doubt someone who didn't know magic existed can fly," Laxus told her before he closed his eyes and chugged down the rest of his beer. He set his mug down onto the bar when he heard Kagome's stool move before he could tease her Kagome was floating in the middle of the lunch hall with one hand holding Laxus by his shirt and the other hand on her hip while she was watching Laxus' reaction smugly.

'Maybe I did spend to much time around Vegeta.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

* * *

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 1

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

Also, should I leave Lucy as a Celestial/lightning dragon slayer or should I turn her into a Celestial/water dragon slayer since she hasn't used her dragon slayer powers at all in the story? I was thinking I should because there's Laxus who's already a lightning dragon slayer. This way Fairy tail will have four different dragon slayers instead of three.

Yes. Celestial/water dragon slayer

No. Celestial/lightning dragon slayer

There's also the fact the for some reason my mind compared pokemon to each dragon slayer, and a part of me wants to add that someway to the story like Bulma creates a device and Kagome tests it out for her. The device allows the user to bring fictional characters and a few objects to life, but I don't know if it's too far off from the story.

Chapter Seven:

Everyone stared at Kagome and Laxus in shock. They couldn't believe this woman was holding one of their most massive and heaviest mages easily and effortlessly with just one hand. "YOU CAN FLY?! AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WINGS?!" Lucy asked Kagome her eyes wide as she had to angle her neck to see her; looking around the guild she was happy to see that she was not the only one shocked at what they were seeing. She was going to ask her why she didn't fly when she had first arrived here but remembered that after she had caught her, Kagome fell asleep. Looking back up at Kagome she opened her mouth slightly to ask her another question but was cut off by Natsu.

"How much can you lift?! What else can you do?!" Natsu asked her excitedly as fire spewed from his mouth every time he opened it. He grinned at the thought of fighting Kagome before he jumped and latched onto Laxus' legs to see if she would be able to hold the both of them with one arm or if she would drop them both; if she did he was prepared to jump off of Laxus and land on his feet. Looking up as his grin widened, even more, when he saw that it didn't phase her at all. "Fight me!" He yelled ignoring Laxus glare and winch as he climbed up his body to reach Kagome.

He was just underneath Laxus' chin when Laxus shocked him. "What was that for?!" He demanded angrily as he glared up at Laxus. "I'm not a jungle gym! Now get off!" Laxus glared down at him just as angrily. "Hey stop moving around so much," Kagome told them both when they began to fight. 'I don't wanna drop either of them.' She thought as she started to reach for Natsu so she could grab him by the back of his shirt only to stop when Laxus ducked, and she was hit fire in her face.

The once noisy guild became deathly quiet, both dragon slayers stared at Kagome with wide eyes wondering what she would do. "OOOWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kagome glared down venomously at both of them causing shivers to run up the spines of everyone who saw it before roughly grabbing Natsu by the back of his shirt. She shoved them both together making them headbutt each other before throwing them on opposite sides of the guild.

Curling her fingers, she charged both of her hands with Ki until they were the size of baseballs as she continued to glare down at Natsu and Laxus. "You want a fight?! WELL, YOU GOT ONE!"

* * *

Almost a full hour later after helping clean up the guild. Kagome walked down the streets of Fiore with Lucy, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane as they made their way to one of the clothing stores in town, from what she heard it was Erza's favorite. She hoped they wouldn't buy too much for her seeing as how she was already indebted to Lucy, and there was also how much damage she had caused to the guild during her fight with Natsu. Winching a little as she thought about the chaos she had created. She had offered to pay once she was able to, but Master Makarov brushed it aside saying the guild was constantly destroyed in fights between its guild members. She looked at the girls in front of her wondered how she was going to repay them.

"Don't worry about it," Erza told her as if she had read her mind as she looked back over her shoulder at Kagome with a sincere smile. "I didn't say anything," Kagome told her confused before quickly wondering if Erza was a telepath. "True but the look on you're face speaks volumes. You were wondering how you could repay us and as I just said you don't have to worry about it. After all, we are a family now, and family looks out for one other." Erza told her before she turned back around to face forward. Kagome smiled softly and said nothing as she followed the girls into the store. Hearing her stomach growl she hoped this would be fast she wanted to get something to eat.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he rubbed his jaw, he had bruises covering his entire body. He was currently moping and leaning onto one of the tables in the guild with Laxus in front of him, Gray was on his left, and Gajeel was on his right. Happy, Panther Lily, and Mukuro were sitting on the table in front of them each one in front of their respective dragon slayer partner. He was currently thinking about his fight with Kagome. He had known she would be strong be he didn't think she would be _that_ strong! He wondered what else she could do, and he couldn't wait to find out!

Laxus was slumped back into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, he also covered in bruises but not as much as Natsu was, he was glaring darkly at Natsu who he wholly believed was the reason Kagome became pissed and went apeshit on them. He was mad at Kagome too, but the majority of his anger was towards Natsu. Closing his eyes he wondered what those balls were that she threw at them, he knew it wasn't magic because of his conversation with her at the bar; so what was it? He made a note to ask her whenever she returned to the guild because whatever it was, it sure was powerful. He briefly wondered who would win if she would fight Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts. He smirked a little when an idea popped into his mind. 'She'll be great for Thunder God Tribe!'

Gray was sitting with them while keeping an eye out for Juvia who ever since she had seen Kagome began mumbling rapidly to herself about the possibility of having a "love rival."

Gajeel was eating iron scraps. "She reminds me of Erza in a way." He said randomly causing a shiver to run up both Gray and Natsu's spine. He watched with a grin as they both paled and began to mutter under their breaths about having two Erzas.

* * *

Lucy was standing in between Cana and Mirajane as they waited for Kagome to finish trying on her first outfit. She was looking at what Kagome called her cell phone curiously. Kagome had asked her to hold it saying she didn't want to lose it after Erza handed her a pile of clothes that she wanted her to try on. At first glance, she had assumed it was a lacrima before she realized that the front looked different. Turning the cell phone over to look at the back she saw that it was white and a bunch of creatures she didn't recognize on it. "Are these monsters?" She wondered out loud. "Are what monsters?" Erza asked as she walked towards them with more clothes.

"The creatures on the back of her cell phone," Lucy told her before she noticed the clothes. "Please tell me those aren't for Kagome," She asked her in disbelief as she blinked owlishly at the sight of how much it was."Some of it's for me, but most of it is for Kagome." Erza told her gesturing to the already paid for bags. "I think you're going overboard with this besides she's hardly picked out any clothes herself." Cana pointed out to her. "She needs pajamas though, what else would she sleep in?" Erza pointed out as she looked at Cana with a slight glare. "Maybe she sleeps in the nude?" Cana suggested with a slight smirk that turned into a perverted smirk when she saw how red Lucy got before she could ask Lucy what she was thinking of she was cut off by Mirajane. "I know you are only trying to help but I think Kagome can pick out her own clothes and pajamas Erza," Mirajane told Erza with a kind smile. Erza sighed and slumped forward defeated. "You're right; I should let her pick out her own clothes."

"If it makes you feel better I liked some of the clothes you picked out for me," Kagome told her as she walked out of the dressing room with a couple of the outfits in her arms the rest of the clothes were still in the dressing room. Mirajane, Lucy, and Cana watched as Erza smiled and her eye sparkled before she walked over to Kagome to show her the rest of the clothes picked out. Kagome picked what she liked out of the pile before walking with Erza to put the rest back in their places. "We should be almost done," Kagome told them as she walked with Erza.

Lucy smiled a little before looking back at Kagome's phone. Noticing a button on the side, she pressed it. Watching as the screen lit up and Cana leaned over her shoulder to see what was on the phone. On the screen was a picture of Kagome she appeared to be about three years old. Kagome had her arms crossed over his chest, and she was smiling wide at either something or someone. Her hair was short then coming down just past her shoulders and was worn in pigtails. She was wearing what looked to be a gi; it was a closed pink gi that was secured by a white knotted obi tied over her waist, a white undershirt, and she couldn't see her shoes. She was leaning back to back on a boy who looked similar to her. He had spiky hair and was grinning. He was wearing a matching gi, but his colors were black where Kagome's was white, and his gi was orange. Behind them was what appeared to be a house, she guessed it was Kagome's home.

'Maybe he's her brother?' Lucy wondered before she blinked when the screen changed. It was now a picture of a woman who looked similar to Kagome with the words mom calling in the middle of the screen. "What do I do?!" Lucy panicked as she looked back and forth between Mirajane and Cana for help. "Answer it! Maybe it's important!" Cana told her while Mirajane left to get Kagome. Lucy hesitated before answering the call.

"It went through!" The woman from the picture exclaimed happily. "Even in another dimension my phones still work!" Another woman in the background exclaimed proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Water Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 1

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

Chapter Eight:

"Who are you and where is my daughter?!" Chichi demanded; confirming Lucy's thoughts on her being Kagome's mom. 'Well, the caller ID did say mom.' She thought, sweatdropping at the fact that she didn't piece those two together until just now. "I'm right here mom," Kagome called as she walked to them with a bunch of bags in both her and Erza's hands.

"How did you guys know I was in another universe?" Kagome asked Bulma and Chichi, having heard what Bulma had previously said. She smiled thankfully at Lucy before taking her phone from her and looked at her screen. "After realizing that both Vegeta and Goku couldn't sense you. I assumed you were either no longer on Earth or in another universe. They then went to King Kai's who confirmed my theory." Bulma said looking into the phone over Chichi's shoulder.

Kagome nodded in understanding before explaining to them everything, except for the fight, that happened after she got there. "You joined a guild called Fairy Tale?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow at the name. "Not Fairy Tale, Fairy Tail." Chichi corrected her, although she instantly regretted after seeing the look on Kagome and Bulma's faces.

"How'd you know which one I meant?" Kagome asked her while Bulma, Cana, Mirajane, Lucy, and Erza were wondering the same thing. "Well tale and tail are, and they do sound like two different words of course," Chichi told her with a nervous giggle. After seeing that Kagome wasn't buying her explanation, she sighed.

"I know you don't remember this because whenever we'd ask you, you'd gain a confused look as if you didn't know what we were talking about. But not too long ago you're father took you with him to train with Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta. Either sometime during the visit or before the visit ... Goku lost you." She admitted glaring at someone Kagome couldn't see but know was Goku and Vegeta.

"What?! How'd he lose me? ... Wait is that why I'm not allowed to visit them alone with dad and Veggie Head?" Kagome asked shocked. "I heard that brat!" She heard Vegeta yell from the background, causing her to roll her eyes with a fond smile. "Yes anyway, we don't know how they lost you, but we do know Whis was able to bring you back three hours later. You didn't say anything for days, and you wouldn't tell us what happened after you began to talk." Chichi said ignoring Vegeta.

The same thought ran through Kagome, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, and Cana's head. 'What happened in those three hours?'

~ Twenty Minutes Later ~

The girls were back at Fairy Tail and while Erza and Mirajane told Master Makarov what they heard from Kagome's mom, Kagome watched from them from her place at the bar. On her left were Sakura and Lucy who was getting irritated by Natsu.

She stretched as she thought about what happened after they came from the store. She was sent a bunch of things through her phone from her mom, smiling softly as she remembered the looks on the girls' faces when they saw that she could receive objects and store them inside of her phone.

She now had a camouflage backpack with black straps and lining. In her bag was a bunch of clothes she knows her mom packed for her. She knew it was her because there were a couple of dresses and skirts packed in because she wanted her to dress more girly. There was also her favorite umbrella which was a white umbrella with a black dragon design which was on the left side of the umbrella. It was one of a set, her brother Kazuo had the other one. There was a backup navy blue umbrella in case something happened to her favorite; she never questioned why her mom made her bring backups after watching what happened when her dad did. That day made her realize that she had no one to fear but her mom when she was pissed. She saw her wireless Capsule Corporation headphones, they were white and had the Capsule Corporation logo on both sides of the headphones. She saw her apple laptop that has a galaxy space case; she had bought it with the money she made from working for Inutashio.

She was given a couple of capsules too. There were two gravity machine capsules, a capsule Bulma created after she became sick of Vegeta asking for her to rebuild the gravity machine after he destroyed it. So she creates a batch of them at a time now; she assumed she had been given two is because like Vegeta she was constantly destroying one. Two electric rice cooker capsules which she was happy and grateful for, now she could cook twice as much rice at once! A house capsule, she momentarily wondered where she would put it. She also wondered if the electricity would work or not, but she figured it would since it was one of Bulma's machines. A plane capsule, she didn't know why it was there but seeing the look on her mom's face as Bulma packed the capsules. She was a hundred percent sure Bulma threw in whatever she thought would be good. Her two hoverboard capsules; one was neon green with a black silhouette of a chibi monkey hanging upside down a branch by its tail in the middle of it and the other one platinum with a black silhouette of a wolf's head inside of a gold circle in the middle of it. They both were shaped liked skateboards but without any wheels.

Looking through the bag again she hoped her Play Station 4 and Oculus Rift that she had gotten as a gift from Inutashio, and her Nintendo 3DS and charger that she had gotten as a gift from Bulma was in the house she really wanted to see everyone's reaction to the games she had.

Although now that she thought about it, they would probably get frustrated with the games and break her console. On her Play Station 4, she had a lot of games. She had Fortnite, Red Dead Redemption Two, Call of Duty: Black Ops Four, Destiny Two, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Grand Theft Auto V, God of War, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Call of Duty: WW||, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Far Cry Five, Resident Evil 7: Biohazard, Detroit: Become Human, Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, Gang Beasts, and Bendy and the Ink machine.

On her Nintendo switch, she had half the amount of games than the Play Station 4. She had Super Mario Odyssey, Splatoon Two, Fortnite, Mario Kart Eight Deluxe, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pokemon: Let's go, Pikachu!, Super Mario Party, and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.

"What are these things?" Natsu asked as he picked up one of her capsules. Taking it away from him Kagome couldn't help but smirk. "Let me show you."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Water Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 1

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Kagome carefully placed each of the capsules onto the bar as she explained to Natsu everything about them. "Each capsule has a different number labeled on them. How much they cost depends on what's inside them. This one is, in my opinion, one of the more expensive ones; it's an airplane." She said pointing to the capsule.

"This one is a house, speaking of which can someone show me somewhere where I can put it?" Kagome asked looking at everyone around her. "There's a bunch of open lands next to our house that I'm sure you could use." Happy offered her. "We can show it to you later." Natsu offered with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you," She said before going back to explaining about the capsules. "These two are rice cookers, and these two are hoverboards." She said pointing to them.

"What are hoverboards?" Sakura asked her curiously from his place next to Lucy. "Hoverboards are kind of like skateboards, but they hover above the ground," Kagome explained while looking at him.

"These two aren't for sale, but Bulma makes them for Vegeta, my dad, and, me; they're gravity machines." She said pointing at them.

"What are gravity machines?" Happy asked her curiously, looking down at them. "It's a machine that my parents friend dad invented. It allows those to train inside of, while inside the machine Earth's gravity is multiplied by how much they want it to be." Kagome explained before leaning away from Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel when she noticed they were staring at her with stars in their eyes. 'When did Gajeel and Erza get there? I thought Erza was still talking to Master Makarov.' She momentarily wondered.

"How high can you go?!" Natsu asked her excitedly while Erza picked one of the two up and examined it. "Up to four hundred fifty but I've been working for a while to reach five hundred." She told them. "Four hundred fifty?! That's amazing!" Happy exclaimed with wide eyes. "It's not a big deal, Vegeta can go up to six hundred, and my dad can go up to seven hundred fifty," Kagome told them with a slight shrug and a slight blush.

"Seven hundred fifty?!" Natsu yelled surprised before he grinned cockily. "I bet I can do a thousand!" Her exclaimed before glaring at Gray when he heard him snort. "If Kagome can't even do a thousand I highly doubt you could. Hell, I doubt you could barely even do a hundred, fire brain," Gray said staring at him dryly.

"How about a bet then? Since there are more people, we will do teams. Losers have to do whatever the winner says." Erza told them with a smirk. "For how long?" Lily asked as he looked at Erza with interest. "How about this, we combine the scores of everyone on the team together. For every ten points, more the winner have than the loser is how many days the loser will have to obey the winners. Five points can count as half a day." Laxus announced to them with a wicked smirk.

"The losers can not take any jobs unless the winners give their okay. We begin in three days. That was the losers have time to take up as many jobs as they can." Mirajane added.

"Me, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy on one team," Erza told him with a determined smirk. Gajeel smirked back and walked away from them. "Why am I being brought into this?!" Lucy demanded while Sakura mentally groaned and hoped their team would win. "It'll be fine Luce! We got this in the bag!" Natsu told her with a confident grin.

"Me, Laxus, Elfman, and Mirajane are on a team," Gajeel said as he walked back to them with Elfman and Mirajane behind him. Elfman is large and muscular. He has tan colored skin, white hair that was messy and reached pasted his shoulders with sideburns, dark eyes, no visible eyebrows, rectangular and elongated face with a stitched scar running down its right side. His Fairy Tail stamp is black and located on the left part of his neck.

He was wearing a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners and was held closed on the front by a line of large buttons. There were similar buttons on the sleeves' back, and the zipper was located on the high right collar left open. He had matching loose pants that are held up by a belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals that are held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

"I guess I'll be keeping score while controlling the gravity machine," Kagome said as she looked between both teams. "Wait, what if there's a tie?" She asked them. "Hmm, If our score is higher than what you say you can withstand, then we will settle it with a game of rock paper scissors but if it's not then the rules of our arrangement will apply to your score?" Erza asked her.

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds before she shrugged. "Okay, that sounds fine to me."

~ Later ~

Kagome smiled impressed with everyone. The exceeds were waiting outside with Lucy. She didn't know whether or not she would need to keep track of their score, so she did just in case which turned out to be a good thing because Lily had told her that their score counted towards their dragon slayers team.

Happy was two, he was pretty upset about it and was sulking until Natsu cheered him up. Lily was five until he changed into a different form which he called his battle form. That form lasted up to fifty. Which is also when Lucy, who had changed into something she called her Taurus star form, dropped.

She was surprised when Lucy's outfit disappeared leaving her in nothing, now she was waiting outside with clothes she borrowed from her. Which were a yellow tank top and khaki panty like short shorts.

Mukuro lasted up to ten, something he was not happy with either but he took it in stride. Sakura was five, she was just glad she made it farther than happy did.

Now they were up to sixty, she could she Elfman who had changed into what he called one of his beast souls struggling a little to stand, but he seemed fine to her. Slowly going up ten more she watched as he slowly fell to his knees before crawling out of the gravity machine as she wrote his score next to his name.

Continuing to go up slowly, she watched as they continued until Gray dropped at eighty then Natsu and Gajeel dropped at ninety. Next was Laxus at one hundred twenty and then Erza at one hundred fifty. Finally was Mirajane, who had changed into what she called her Sitri form, at three hundred.

After using her phone's calculator to add up both teams and then subtract the difference, Kagome read the results to both sides. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Sakura's team had a total of three hundred seventy-five points. While Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman, Mukuro, and Lily had a total of six hundred thirty points, making them the winners. They won by a total of two hundred fifty-five points." She told them before looking up from the paper.

Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman, Mukuro, and Lily celebrated while Erza and Lucy stared at her in shock. "TWO HUNDRED FIFTY-FIVE?! That's twenty-five and a half days!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Note: I made a Pinterest account if anyone is interested.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Water Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 2

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

Chapter Ten:

Waking up, Kagome slowly blinked before stretching as best as she could without having to stand up. She moved to stand up but was shocked when she felt someone's arm tighten around her stomach before they pulled her back against their firm chest.

Her eyes widened in alarm, looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes when she barely saw familiar spiky pink hair. She released the breath of her; she didn't know she was holding in relief. 'It's just Natsu.' She thought before she stared at him with a deadpanned expression, she momentarily wondered a few things.

\How he got into her house was the first thing that came into her mind but remembered she didn't bother to lock the door at all because she didn't think she would need to. She also wondered how long he had been in her bed if it had been for anything over an hour she was going to be pissed with herself for sleeping so deep.

"Natsu ... Natsu ... Natsu wake up! NATSU!"

She groaned loudly to herself. 'How deep does he sleep?!' She wondered before staying still for a while wondering how she was going to wake him up. After not coming up with anything she raised her right arm above her head and elbowed him in his face.

"SHIT! What the hell was that for?!" Natsu yelled, sitting up fast and holding the part of his face where Kagome's elbow hit. Kagome sat up just as fast and matched his glare with a fierce glare of her own.

After a while of silence, Kagome decided to be the one to break it. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him waiting for his answer. She then remembered that she was wearing a bright red spaghetti string tank top, no bra, and navy blue panty like gym shorts but she was too tired to care.

"I was going to wake you up to see if you wanted to go on a job with me, Happy, and Luce. So I came to get you. I saw you were still asleep so I tried to wake you up." Natsu said, sounding completely innocent yet not at the same time, how he did it she had no idea, but it pissed her off even more.

"What does that have to do with you being asleep in my bed?! You came to wake me up! How the hell did you fall asleep too?!"

"Cause after a while of trying, I laid down next to you and fell asleep."

Kagome stared at him for a while more before she shook her head. Looking at one of the windows, she raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was still dark outside, she wondered how she was able to see him in the dark but figured it was the moonlight. Looking at the time on the clock she had on the nightstand, her eyes widened before she turned to Natsu with a glare.

"It's six A.M! The sun isn't even out yet!" She yelled before she began to grumble underneath her breath how the only things she wakes up this early for is to train and because her mom wanted her to help clean around the house, study, or anything else.

Looking around the bedroom, she finally noticed that Happy wasn't in the room and that Natsu was shirtless, she assumed his shirt and scarf either were somewhere on the floor, or he had placed them onto her dresser. She momentarily wondered if he had on any clothes underneath the covers but decided she would check later when she was more awake to care. "He's in your living room asleep on the couch," Natsu told her.

He watched as Kagome nodded before laying back down in her bed. She mumbled that she would join them on their job AFTER she woke up later. Natsu shook his head a little with a smile before laying down next to her. He briefly hoped he would wake up before her so he could try to wake her up again. With a grin on his face, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Note: I made a Pinterest account if anyone is interested.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Water Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 2

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

Chapter Eleven:

Ding! Ding!

Ding! Ding!

Ding! Ding!

Ding! Ding!

Ding! Ding!

Pop!

"What the hell is that sound?" Natsu mumbled into Kagome's neck, he didn't expect her to answer his question and was surprised when she did. "My phone, someone sent me something and then a text message. Guessing by how many dings it was my mom," Kagome told him as she moved around a little.

"Why are you holding me again?" She asked him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping," Natsu told her before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. "That didn't answer my question at all, and I was sleeping until I heard my phone," Kagome said with a yawn as she climbed out of her bed. "... You couldn't hear me yell your name, but you heard your phone, ding?" Natsu asked as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes." Was the only thing Kagome said as she checked her message.

Mom: I sent you a couple of cookbooks along with your textbooks and supplies, I don't want you to fall behind in your studies

Mom: There's also a couple of food capsules a capsule for breakfast, two for your lunches, and one for dinner

Mom: Some farming tools and fruits, vegetables, and herb seeds

Mom: Some cleaning supplies, a week's worth of groceries, microwave, blender, pressure cooker, mixer, deep fryer, grill, toaster oven, coffee maker, waffle maker, and your hair dryer

Mom: You should get a list of all of the grocery items

Kagome: Why did you send me so much?

Mom: We have absolutely no idea how long you're going to be there, and I want you to be prepared fore anything

Mom: for*

Kagome: Thank you so much you're the best mom in the world, I love you so so much

Kagome: *sends kissy face emojis and a hugging emoji*

Kagome smiled before checking her items for a list. "I'm going to get ready for the job," Kagome said before turning to the bed to look at Natsu. "It shouldn't take long at all." She told him before walking towards the bathroom.

Natsu watched her walk out of her bedroom while he thought about the conversation he had with Laxus, Gajeel, and Lucy.

~ Flashback ~

Mirajane left first saying she had to go back to the guild to help Kianna bartend, Elfman left with her. Erza left with Gray to get something to eat. Natsu was going to leave with them but was stopped by Laxus.

"Come here, Princess we need to talk with both you and Salamander," Laxus called out to Lucy as he pulled Natsu towards Gajeel. Letting go of Natsu, he ignored his glare as he stood next to Gajeel as they waited for Lucy to get to them.

"What do you want?" Natsu demanded. "We all want her as our mate," Laxus said, getting straight to the point. "Her? Who?" Lucy asked them confused. "Kagome," Gajeel told her.

"What?! No! I don't want her as a mate." Lucy exclaimed, after seeing the looks they were giving her she continued. "Okay, maybe, I do." She admitted.

"I guess we'll just have to see who gets to her first." Natsu grinned while Laxus and Gajeel nodded in agreement with their own grins. "She's not a toy, she's a human being!" Lucy yelled, angrily.

"We know." All three of them told her. Lucy rolled her eyes before leaving.

~ End Flashback ~

Standing out of the bed, he grinned as he looked around Kagome's bedroom. Her walls were white, and she had an Alaskan king sized bed with olive green sheets and black pillows. She had black nightstands on both sides of her bed with a lamp on the one on the left.

Her black dresser was pressed against the wall. Her flat screen tv was on her tv stand with her consoles on it. There was an XXL bean bag chair placed in the corner and a rectangle mirror placed above her dresser. A punching bag placed near the door and a walk-in closet.

Walking to her closet, he wondered just how long she was going to take while he looked around. "Get out of my closet nosey and do not turn around. I forgot to take a change of clothes." He heard Kagome's voice call out as she walked into the room.

"OOH! I'll pick out your clothes. I'm already in here!" Natsu called out excitedly. "Hell no! The only way you'll ever pick out clothes for me is if I pick out clothes for you." Kagome said with a slight snicker as she dried off.

"Deal!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except for the OCs those are mine. I got the idea for this fanfic after reading 'Baby Sitting and Dimension Jumping!' by TigerWitchKimika-Chan.

Note: I made a Pinterest account if anyone is interested.

Pairings:

Bacchus and Cana

Gray and Juvia

Kagome and Dragon Slayers (Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy ((who will have Celestial/Water Dragon Slayer Magic)), Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Wendy)

Levy and OC

Mirajane and OC

Romeo and Wendy

A fun poll that will be added someway into the story: Who should become a dad(s) first?

A. Gajeel: 0

B. Laxus: 2

C. Natsu: 0

D. Rogue: 0

E. Sting: 0

F. Gajeel and Laxus: 1

G. Gajeel and Natsu: 0

H. Gajeel and Rogue: 0

I. Gajeel and Sting: 0

J. Laxus and Natsu: 1

K. Laxus and Rogue: 0

L. Laxus and Sting: 0

M. Natsu and Rogue: 0

N. Natsu and Sting: 0

O. Rogue and Sting: 0

Another Poll:

Should Orga Nanagear be added to the poll or should he be added along with someone else?

Yes:

No:

Add with someone else:

Chapter Twelve:

Knocking on the door again, Lucy waited a while before raising her arm to knock again. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Natsu. "Why are you here, and what are you wearing?" She asked, looking him up and down.

He still wore his scarf but had a red shirt with no sleeves, khaki cargo pants that stopped at his calves, and his sandals.

"Im here cause I came to get Kagome for the job. Im wearing this cause I made a deal with Kagome. I get to dress her, and she dressed me." Natsu said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Okay..." Lucy wondered where Kagome had gotten the clothes for him to wear. "... What did you dress her in?" She asked him curiously.

She pushed him and went straight towards where she smelled Kagome when she saw his smirk, Sakura flew into the home behind her. "Good morning, Lucy," Kagome called out when she saw Lucy walked into the room. She wore a camouflage bandana wrapped around her neck, a red shirt that was zipped up to her belly button, white sports bra, black short shorts, white thigh high socks, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots.

"Want some breakfast before we go?" She asked as she looked over the list her mom sent her.

Almonds

Apples

Asparagus

Avocados

Bacon

Bananas

Basil

Bell Peppers

Biscuits

Bread

Burritos

Butter

Butter Milk

Cajun Seasoning

Carrots

Cheese

Cheese Balls

Cheetos

Cherries

Chicken

Chilli Peppers

Chilli Powder

Chocolate Syrup

Cilantro

Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal Bars

Cheddar Fries

Celery

Cocoa Puffs

Coffee

Coffee Cream

Cookies And Cream Ice Cream

Cucumbers

Doritos

Eggs

Fish Sticks

Flaming Hot Cheetos

Flour

French Dip

Frosted Flakes

Garlic

Garlic Pepper

Garlic Powder

Garlic Salt

Ginger

Grapefruit

Grape Jelly

Grapes

Green Tea Bags

Green Tea Ice Cream

Granola Bars

Guacamole

Herbal Tea

Ham

Hamburger Buns

Hamburger Meat

Hersey's Caramel Topping

Hersey's Hot Fudge Topping

Hersey's Strawberry Syrup

Honey

Hot Chilli Powder

Hot Fires

Hot Sauce

Jalapeno Poppers

Jalapenos

Ketchup

Lemon Pepper Seasoning

Lemons

Lettuce

Lime Chilli Ramen

Limes

Lucky Charms

Lucky Charms Marshmallow Flavored Bars

Mac And Cheese

Mayonnaise

Melons

Milk

Mint

Mint Chocolate Ice Cream

Mushrooms

Mustard

Nutella

Oatmeal

Olive Oil

Orange Juice

Oranges

Onions

Onion RIngs

Pancake Mix

Pancake Syrup

Parsley

Pasta

Peas

Peanut Butter

Pepper

Pickles

Pizza

Pizza Rolls

Porkchops

Popcorn

Poptarts

Potaotes

Pudding

Raspberry Ribble Ice Cream

Reese's Puffs Snack Bars

Relish

Rice

Sausages

Salad Dressing

Salt

Salmon

Shrimp

Sriracha Chicken Ramen

Soda

Sour Cream Dip

Soy Sauce

Spicy Ketchup

Spicy Mustard

Spaghetti Noodles

Spaghetti Sauce

Spinach

Steak

Strawberry Jelly

String Cheese

Sunflower Seeds

Sugar

Tea

Tomatoes

Tortillas

Tostitos Salsa Con Queso

Tuna

Vanilla Ice Cream

Vegetable Oil

Waffles

Water Bottles

Yogurt

"Sure, thank you," Lucy said, thankful Kagome looked away before she could see her blush. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the outfit Natsu picked out for Kagome and hoped he would pick out another one tomorrow. "Why you being so nice to Lucy and not me?" Natsu asked as he walked into the room with Happy and Sakura behind him. "Because I didn't wake up to her in my bed." Kagome reminded him with a deadpanned expression.

Lucy looked at Natsu, silently demanding him to tell her why he was in Kagome's bed before she rolled her eyes, sit down at the table next to Kagome and ignore him when he smirked at her again while Kagome opened her capsule. She momentarily wondered exactly how much Kagome ate when she saw the amount of food now on the table. Looking around the table, she saw scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and biscuits.

Looks at the list out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy raised her eyebrow in question. "Why'd your mom send a month's worth of groceries?" She asked Kagome as she watched her place a plate in front of her and Natsu before sitting down.

"This is a week's worth of groceries," Kagome told her while she made her plate. "... But it's so much. It looks like what Natsu and Gajeel would eat in a week." Lucy replied in disbelief, ignoring the glare Natsu threw at her.

"I eat a lot too, trust me. This is a week's worth of food." Kagome told her with a nonchalant shrug before taking a bite out of a biscuit. "... How much do you eat?" Lucy asked her curiously. She watched as Kagome thought about her answer before shrugging and going to eating her breakfast.

'She eats like Natsu and Gajeel too," She thought before looking away from Kagome to look around her kitchen. Her refrigerator had two doors and an ice maker, it was silver and not that far from the door leading to the living room. On its left was a white, deep freezer. The table was a dark brown oval and in the middle of the room. A tall, dark grey trash can was next to the cabinets. The cabinets had marble granite countertops. She also saw a door leading to what she guessed was the pantry.

Hearing a beep, she looked at Kagome and watched as she picked up her phone before rolling her eyes and typed something into her phone.

Inuyasha: Why didn't you tell me you were making a fighting game?!

Kagome: Cause Im not -_-

Inuyasha: Thats not what I heard

Kagome: Who said I was?

Miroku: Your brother Goten, Trunks, and Bulma

Kagome: That's their idea

Kagome: I told them I wasn't going to do it

Sango: Why not?

Sango: It sounds like fun

Kagome: If I ever do a game it'll be where the user can be digitally placed into the video game

Koga: DO IT!

Inuyasha: DO BOTH!

Kagome shook her head before closing her phone and placing it onto the table.

~ Later At The Guild ~

Wendy Marvell leaned back as she looked up at all of the jobs on the job board. Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin and brown eyes. She has long dark blue hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a suit like shirt with light trim, large cuff, and dress shirt with a tie. A small skirt with a large sash that held the top and skirt together along with dark stockings.

Next to her was her exceed Carla and Erza. Carla is a small white Exceed that has pink on the inside of her ears and brown eyes. She had two whiskers on each side of her face and a pink bow near the end of her tail. She was wearing a navy blue blazer with light trim and large cuffs, a white suit like top, navy blue tie with a bright blue paw print, maroon skirt, stockings, and black shoes.

"We've been standing here for over an hour, Wendy," Carla told Wendy before looking over her shoulder when she heard someone walking towards them before turning around when she saw Lucy, Happy, Sakura, and Natsu walking towards her with someone she didn't recognize.

"Kagome, this is Wendy Marvell and Carla. Wendy and Carla, this is Kagome Son." Lucy introduced them when they stopped in front of them only Natsu noticed that Wendy froze when she heard Kagome's full name. "Wendy?" Natsu called out to her while he wondered what was wrong with her.

Natsu, Kagome, Lucy, Happy, Sakura, and Carla watched as Wendy slowly turned around and stared at Kagome before glomping her.

~ A few minutes later ~

Wendy, Kagome, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza sat at a table while Carla sat on the table in front of Wendy. Sakura sat in front of Lucy, and Happy sat in front of Natsu. "You recognized her and say she looked similar to how she looks now but older and her hair was much shorter?" Erza asked Wendy. She watched as Wendy slowly nodded.

"She was extremely friendly and powerful. I don't know what kind of magic she could do, but I could feel that it was powerful whenever she became angry at ... them." Wendy explained. "And this was how long ago?" Lucy asked.

"Not too long after Grandeeney and the other dragons disappeared," Wendy told her, after a while of thinking about it. "How could I have appeared to be older? When I should have been thirteen." Kagome told her confused, wondering how that could happen.

"Maybe... Maybe your time spent here was longer than three hours." Erza suggested to her. It was quiet for a while before Kagome, Natsu, Lucy, Sakura, and Happy left for their job with Kagome promising to talk to Wendy when she came back.

Not that long after Kagome leaves, Erza spoke up. "Wendy." She said while watching Kagome interact with Natsu and Lucy at the job board. "Yes?" Wendy looked at her and wondered what she was going to say and hoped it wasn't going to be about what she said. "Who are 'they'?" Erza asked, looking at her.

"I ... I don't remember." Wendy hesitated, avoiding eye contact. "I think you do. I noticed you hesitated and refused to look her in her eyes. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it would be nice to know in case it could help Kagome remember." Erza explained seriously. She watched as Wendy sighed before slowly turning back to look at her. "... Her sons and daughters" She reluctantly admitted before she jumped a little out of her chair with an eepped, startled from Laxus' shout.

"WHAT?!"

She tried to slow down her heartbeat while Laxus walked to their table and sat down in front of her. "What do you mean her sons and daughters?" He demanded, ignoring Erza and Carla's glares.

"Maybe they were adopted?" Carla suggested. Wendy shook her head no. "... I think the daughters were adopted, but the sons weren't." She told her. "Do you remember what they looked like and what their names are?" Laxus asked calmly.

He watched as Wendy thought for a minute before she replied. "Grayson had orange hair, glasses, and chocolate brown eyes. Kurumi had black hair and gold eyes. I didn't see one of the girls or hear her name, I think she was inside the home sick. I don't know the other girl's name for sure they both called her different nicknames. One called her Di and the other called her Mari. She had blonde hair and brown eyes." She said slowly as she remembered the day she met them.

"That sounds like Dimaria Yesta," Laxus said before leaning back when Erza stood up and slammed her hands onto the table. "Here's the plan; Wendy, Carla, and Laxus are going to Kagome's old home while I go to Dimaria's farm," Erza told them, any sound of complaining was met with a fierce glare from her.


End file.
